Virtual or Reality
by TurboFlame
Summary: A 15-year old boy is trapped in a virtual reality video game world and must escape, or faces loseing his life.
1. Proulouge

**Prologue: **  
The year is 2094. Earth's Scientists landed on Mars easily. However, once there, they found a deep red, frozen, mercury like river. They attempted break chunks of it off with pneumatic drill. It's whine was stalling, then roared to life, spewing the material everywhere! However, the scientists did not care, inside of their cab.  
Finally, they get a good-sized chunk of it, and headed home.

Once there, the scientists discovered that The Red Material, as it was nicknamed, had a special ability. It could be injected into a human, and once into the bloodstream (10 or 20 seconds) The person could then be literally immersed in something, drawing S-video electric paths to themselves.  
They named the Red Material Cerebrium, and it's effects Cereosis.

They marketed it, becoming millionaires. One Industry was especially interested in it.

The video game industry.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:** Reality  
Dustin Frahome awoke at 9:00AM, on a July morning. it was Saturday 19, 2367. he rolled out of bed, hitting the ground with a loud thwump.  
"Owwwww. Sure...we have personal hologram GameBoy's, but they still can't be bothered with bed rails..." Just then, his family's Robomaid rolled in. It's left hand started transforming. It's fingers rolled into grooves for them. Then the hand was sucked into the arm tube. After that, the ball rolled back out, without the fingers.  
Dustin groaned. Sweeping Day. Just as she was about to sweep things up through the grooves, he threw a screwdriver dead at the grove. But the robot, expecting it, flicked it away.  
"Young man I am going to clean your room today." it said in a cool female voice.  
Dustin dove to the left, grabbing the screwdriver as he went. He landed beside the robot. He grabbed the screwdriver and jammed it through a hole in the robots back. He twisted hard, turning off the robot. He threw it out of his room. No doubt it was trying to clean up his room while he was asleep. It had already sucked up Super Race HardCore and Ultra Mario 128. he hated that robot, and it hated him. Damn thing.  
In any case, he flew downstairs for breakfast, eagerly awaiting pancakes. But he realized the Cookbot was turned off. RoboMaid must have turned him off just to be an ass. He turned RoboCook on with his screwdriver, which any kid in Vehtrpolis had if they had any sense. The Cook took one look at the time, cussed, and started making pancakes.  
It wasn't long until the RoboCooks delicious pancakes were done. It was even shorter time until they were gone.  
"My, what a healthy stomach..."  
"Thanks! Now I have to go to Revolution Inc., for they're expo. There showing demos of they're new system, the ImmersaPod! Bye!"  
And he was out the door.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:** Reality  
The place was massive. Thousands of people were milling around, waiting for the unveiling. Dustin searched high and low for his friend, Jake Herom. Unable to find him, Dustin sighed. he then reached into his pocket and produced his invention:  
a small flying winged robopet. it did not look robotic at all though. About a foot tall, covered in pink fur and with little round oval-like feet and hands. A round blue ball at the end of a long tail. Little antennae sprouted from the head, with almost crystal-like drops of glass hanging from them. He reached for his screwdriver and turned it on. The crystals started glowing pink, and Huge oval blue eyes opened above a minuscule nose and tiny mouth.  
"Krrrrr" it purred. It then walked around his hands, and fairy-like wings sprouted from the back, and it took flight beside Dustin.  
"C'mon Kriri." said Dustin.  
They walked around for a while, only stopping one when the little being found small glass orbs. Dustin pulled Kriri from them and continued.  
"WELCOME TO THE REVOLUTION INC. EXPO! WE WILL BE SHOWING YOU OUR NEW REVOLUTION-ary DEVICE! I GIVE YOU...

THE IMMERSAPOD!"  
He was met by 20 million people yelling their heads off like they would win a prize.  
Dustin snorted. What idiots. And that guy needs work on his puns.  
The man, in a dark black suit with hair crisply combed, whipped a sheet of what was the ImmersaPod. It was a dark black pod, with a steel door and a shining surface.  
"WHO WOULD LIKE TO TRY IT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"  
Everyone started screaming again. Dustin stood there.  
"Kriri, get down here. They aren't gonna choose a robot-"  
"YOUNG MAN WITH THE FURRY THING, HOW ABOUT YOU?" The man bellowed.  
Dustin blinked. Then he started walking towards the stand, avoiding Kriri's eyes.  
He was also fighting the people trying to portray him.  
Finally, he and Kriri were at the stage.  
"Kriri, calm down. You're gonna blow a circuit." said Dustin to the shaking robot.  
"OK, I'm here. Should I power her down," he said, referring to Kriri," or would the machine not do anything to her?"  
The man gasped, and stuttering, asked if she was a robot.  
"Yes" was the reply.  
"No, she'll be fine."  
He opened the ImmersaPod's door, and Dustin stepped in.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:** Translation

The steel door slid behind Dustin. It closed with a hollow clank, making it dark as night inside.

"KririririririKRIIIIII!" chattered the exited Kriri.

Suddenly, a piercing pain in his side brought him to his knees.

"Uhhh-UhhUhh-Uh-AHHHHHHHH!" His vision and mind both going numb, he faintly heard a electric crackle. A sudden shot of electricity in his side, and he knew no more…

Outside the ImmersaPod, The crowd waited in baited breath. The machine hummed to life. A sudden flash from inside blinded the crowd. Then… nothing more.

"Sht, it lost power! Get the generator on!" the showman cried. The machine slowly hummed back to life.

"Get 'im outta there!" a technician cried.

Then the machine arced electricity, becoming brighter and brighter until…

BOOM!

The ImmersaPod exploded!

Everyone laughed, thinking that the pod was safe under the floor of the stage. That that was just the best pyrotechnics show ever. But it wasn't.


End file.
